


Of Introductions & Reunions

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aiba met Sho, Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Introductions & Reunions

It was by pure chance that Aiba wandered into the TYPENET cafe during one of Ohno's shifts. The older boy looked up at the sound of the digital bell over the door and stood up, ever so slightly more awake.

"Aiba-chan?"

"Oh-chan!" Aiba smiled, happily surprised. He waved enthusiastically as he crossed the four feet to the counter in what Ohno was fairly certain was one bounding leap. "Uwa~ You look good! Are you working here?"

Ohno nodded, smiling at his friend. Not that he wasn't thankful for the changes that had been happening in his life of late, but it was good to see a familiar face for a change. "I started a few weeks back."

"That's incredible! I'm happy for you! Where are you staying? I haven't seen you since..." Aiba trailed off and his eye unfocused as he tried to remember.

"Long time ago?" Ohno offered helpfully.

Aiba nodded in agreement. "SUPER long time ago!"

A door beyond the counter opened and a dark-haired man with sloped shoulders came out, his nose in a binder as he flipped through the pages. "Ohno-kun, I need the receipts from last night if you wouldn't min---Oh!" the man had been speaking to his binder until he looked up and saw Aiba leaning over the counter and into Ohno's workspace. Smiling sheepishly he closed the ledger. "Uh, hello."

"Hi!" Aiba waved excitedly (Ohno mimicked the motion absently in a silent greeting, a dreamy grin on his face).

"Uh...Ohno-kun, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" The man prompted, looking at Ohno.

Standing up a little straighter Ohno seemed to realize what a capital idea this suggestion seemed. "This is Aiba Masaki, Sho-kun. He and I shared a spot in the city a long time ago."

" _Super_ long time ago!" Aiba added helpfully.

Ohno just grinned. "Aiba, this is Sakurai Sho. Sho-kun is my sponsor for this job and has been helping me get back into the mainstream. I owe a lot to Sho-kun, he's very kind."

Aiba's jaw dropped and his mouth formed a near perfect 'O' as he leaned forward. "That's so nice of you! Thank you so much for taking good care of Oh-chan!"

Sho diverted his gaze but wasn't able to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks as he reached a hand up to scratch at his nose absently. "It's the least I could do, really. And Ohno-kun is a good worker," he smiled at Ohno earnestly.

"It's easy to be a good worker with a caring boss," Ohno returned frankly.

There was a moment of quiet that stretched between the three, during which Sho shifted from foot to foot under the brilliant smile of Aiba and lazy grin of Ohno. "Uh," Sho started uncertainly. "So, Aiba-san, was it? How can we be of service to you?"

Aiba's eyes widened and he slammed a hand down on the counter top. "Ah! Right! I actually came in to use showering facilities, if you have any. Please!"

Sho smiled and nodded. Stepping forward he reached under the counter and brought out a set of keys, nodding in the direction of the showering facilities. "And since you're a friend of Ohno-kun's I'll waive your fee for today." He couldn't help but grin fully at Aiba's expression of thankful shock. "Enjoy your shower."

Taking the keys carefully, Aiba looked from the ring of metal in his hands to Sho before hopping over the counter and sweeping the flustered accountant into a tangled, gruff, limb-filled hug. Though he couldn't exactly hear over the sound of his own jumbled protests, Sho thought he heard "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" repeated into his hair before he managed to dislodge himself from the bouncy youth.

After Aiba had disappeared to the showers with another wave Sho remained where he was behind the counter. He stared bewildered about him, hair mussed and shirt in slight disarray. Turning he found Ohno smiling in a happier, warmer fashion than Sho had ever seen.

"He kind of has that effect on people." Ohno quietly answered the question Sho hadn't been aware he was asking before shaking his head and turning back to the counter. Sho looked down and straightened his shirt with dignity before retrieving his binder and wandering back to his office.

Sho never did get the receipts from Ohno for the previous day.


End file.
